The Blue Uprising (AoC Universe)
'The Blue Uprising '''was a revolutionary movement against the monarchy and upper classes of smurf society in the ''Aeon of the Champion story series, around the year -5,000. The uprising co-incided with (and to some, caused) the War of the Ancients, in which the Smurf Empire stood defenceless against the destructive Marching Horde and its chaos-spreading demons. Origin of the Smurfs The smurfs had descended from the undertrolls, a blighted species of troll. Unlike their brethren, who were born muscular and lanky, undertrolls were short, precariously frail and had very thin bones (osteopenia). Due to their sickly nature, they were largely excluded from the imperial expansions of the other troll species after the conclusion of the Sin War. Content with village life, the Undertrolls accepted their low status in society. However, they were chased out of every village they settled into, until they eventually decided upon the dangerous area of land near the Hellfire Plateau. Its making transformed them into intelligent beings now known as smurfs. The smurfs developed a magocratic empire, ruled by King Dan'Ariz and the high caste, which included a cadre of lords, ladies, princes and other nobles. The High Caste, seeing themselves as superior to the other smurfs, began to exclusivise the Cerulean Plateau's Well of Wonders, using the font of powers exclusively for their own benefit. This led to the imprudent use of magic by the High Caste, which sent ripples through Tartarus and lured Sargamon's Horde to Middle-Earth, where they bribed the High Caste with more power. War of the Ancients / Uprising The end result was a great portal powered by the Well of Wonders' magic, which became an opening for demons of all sorts to enter the world and destroy it piece by piece. Even before the War of the Ancients had taken root, many of the lower classes had been voicing their discontent. Lord Shen'Ghan, a High Caste noble, understoof these complaints, and was among a minority of upper-class smurfs to call for greater social change to help the underprivileged. His concerns, however, fell on deaf ears. The exclusivisation of the Well of Wonders pushed him over the edge, and he began mobilising a formal opposition to the High Caste. King Smurf, unamused, dispersed the riots with his Royal Guard and had Lord Shen'Gan imprisoned. Archmage Tiberian, one of Shen'Gan's non-noble supporters, organised a prison break to set him free, by which point Dan'Ariz had made a deal with Sargamon to allow his entry to Middle-Earth. Incensed, the Blue Uprising began on the eve of the portal's completion, fracturing an empire never to be united. As the War of the Ancients raged on, with demons laying siege of the smurfs and their beautiful cities, Lord Shen'Gan and Tiberian led the rebels on a guerilla campaign starting from southern Vigrith. Taking territory piece by piece, they slowly advanced on the Cerulean Palace. Yet progress was too slow, and Sargamon's coming was ever closer. Their progress was also being hampered by demons. Tiberian, sensing that the Well of Wonders was the demons' umbilical link to Middle-Earth, suggested that it be destroyed to halt the invasion. Archmage Manius volunteered to return to central Vigrith to mobilise the smurfs in that region to destroy the Plateau, but his intentions were not pure. Thirsty for his own power, he intended to inform King Smurf of Tiberian's plan - and he did. By the time the resistance made it to Cerulea, the High Caste were waiting for them. The end result of the battle between the smurfs, their High Caste, and the demons resulted in the Plateau being destroyed, which crushed 80% of Vigrith's landmass and created several new continents. Category:Tragic events Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Smurf Manian's articles